


You're My Mission (Boyfriend)

by SpiderNovna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mentions of Wakanda, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nomad Steve Rogers, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIELD, Undercover as a Couple, eventually some samnat, wakanda bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderNovna/pseuds/SpiderNovna
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Bucky is fresh out of Wakanda, triggers removed and recovering. Steve, Sam, and Natasha are all on the run from the government and the UN. But Hydra is looking for Bucky and they need to go undercover to take them down. How will no one recognize Steve and Bucky? Well, they're boyfriends, of course.This is currently no longer being updated/written. Mayhaps one day I will continue it but for now, the inspiration for this specific story has left me. I'm so very sorry.





	You're My Mission (Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Zee (@comradebucky) for helping me develop this plot and editing out all my mistakes. And all my other twitter friends who encouraged me to write this and hype it up. If you want my tweets and to hype me up so I actually have the motivation to keep writing this you can follow me @slutforbucky :) Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it uwu

“We’ve got word that Hydra is looking for Barnes.”

Steve looks up from his drawing and towards Natasha. “Who’s word?”

“I got a call from Fury. He only told me that they suspect they’re operating under a security company in Philadelphia. Gave me an address, though.” She sat down across from him, pushing her phone over the table.

Steve swipes through, looking at the pictures of ‘Lernaean Security’, he almost laughs. “They have some nerve by choosing that name. It’s almost like they want us to find them.”

Natasha shrugs, suggesting that maybe they do. And she had a point—maybe they do want them to show up. It would make everything easy for them; Bucky being right there. They could take him again, turn him back into something he’s not. Steve looks back to his sketchbook, his eyes studying the lines that formed the features of Bucky’s face. He had always been the best drawing subject.

“We’ve got to find out what they know.”

Steve’s natural instinct was always to protect Bucky. Even when they were kids; when Steve was small and lanky, not even a hundred pounds, he was still protecting Bucky however he could. It wasn’t any different now; Hydra was after him. He needed protection. Steve would do anything for him, Natasha knew that.

“I’ve started to work on a plan,” Natasha leans in and swipes over on the phone, revealing a location. “This is where the company’s headquarters are. It’s small—the company only covers a few places. It’s in an outdoor strip mall in the heart of Philadelphia. We have no idea what they’re doing there, but we know they want the Winter Soldier back. After Zemo framed Bucky and he was found, Hydra began looking to get their hands on him. They know you’ll protect him with your life, Steve. We think they want to capture you both.

“They know you’re with him again. We’ve been in hiding for a while now and we don’t know what other leads they have, so we’re going to find out. Tomorrow morning we’re going to leave this shitty motel and make our way to the headquarters. We’ll need to go undercover. I’ll break into the headquarters and download all their files and take anything else we need, Sam will be lookout and identify any Hydra agents, you and Barnes–”

Steve cut her off, “You can call him Bucky, you know.”

Natasha clears her throat.

“You and Bucky will be on the ground, in case we’re caught or if something goes south. I’ll need you guys to be on guard so I’m not seen getting the information. I don’t know if they’ll be looking for us, so I’m cutting and bleaching my hair tonight. They haven’t seen you in a year, so keep the beard, ditch the hat and let your hair fall into your face some. People know Captain America, but not Steve Rogers. Tell Barn- _Bucky_ that he needs to clean up, maybe tie his hair up, wear some clothes that blend in. Sam will be up on the roof so he shouldn’t be seen anyway.”

“Nat, you can’t send Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes into a crowd of people and maybe some Hydra agents and think we won’t be recognized. It doesn’t matter if I have a beard.” Steve shakes his head, wrinkles appearing on his forehead as he furrows his brow.

She stands, losing the seriousness she had a moment ago and makes her way over towards the small motel bathroom, reaching for the sink and pulling out her hair bleach from underneath, “You won’t. Because you’re going to act like you’re on a date.”

He follows her into the bathroom. She’s pulling on gloves and sectioning her hair, not even acknowledging Steve. “I’m sorry. We’re going to _what_?”

“You’re going to be a couple. You have to.”

Steve bursts out with a laugh, “No, Natasha, I can’t do that.”

“ _Steve,_  never in your life have you let me set you up on a date. I know this is a fake date but can’t you please just let me have this _one time_?”

He opens his mouth to protest, a confused look on his face. He doesn’t understand why they can’t do it some other way or even have Natasha pretend to be with either one of them. Before he can get any words out, she speaks up again.

“Pretending to be together worked great for us when SHIELD fell apart. But Hydra has seen us as a couple—there’s no way we could do it again. It would be too obvious. Plus, no one expects Captain America to be posing as a _gay man_  on a date with his loving boyfriend. It’s too good, Steve.”

She had a point; it was too good to argue with. The whole world saw Steve Rogers as a straight man, whether that was true or not. Any resemblance would be overridden by the fact that he was holding hands with a man, allowing him and Bucky to hypothetically blend in. “Alright. Fine.”

They both turn as the door opens, Sam and Bucky returning from their food run with bags of Chinese food in their hands. They set the bags on the side table in the corner. Bucky looks up and stares at Natasha for a minute, “Is she having a crisis or something?”

Steve laughs as Nat glares at him through the mirror, half of her hair covered in bleach. “No, Buck. We have a new mission.”

His face falls immediately, seriousness settling on his features, “What is it?”

Steve now had Sam’s attention too. “Hydra is looking for the Winter Soldier. I know you don’t have your triggers anymore after Wakanda, but they could find a way to put it all back. We found out where they’re hiding, so we’re leaving for Philly in the morning to get all the information they have about you and about us.”

Sam starts unloading the food and setting it out for them to eat. “So what’s the plan, Cap?”

“Sam, you’ll be our eyes. On the rooftops, telling us where the Hydra agents are. They’re posing as a company called Lernaean Security. You’ll note the positions. Nat is in charge of getting into the headquarters and gathering the information. Bucky, you and I will be on the ground, guarding Nat and just to be there if anything goes south.”

Sam nods and sits down to start eating. He had made a plate for everyone else too; they were like that now, building a little family amongst themselves on the run. Steve grabs his own plate and starts eating.

Bucky speaks up after a few moments of silence save the scrape of forks against takeout boxes. “How will we avoid getting noticed? You and I–if we’re going to be on the ground.”

Steve suddenly can’t make eye contact with Bucky and starts to flush a little. “We’re going to dress casually, hide our identities and we’re, uh, going to be on a date. As a couple.”

Bucky half chokes on the bite of food he had taken. “Are you serious? Is- is this payback? Look, I’m sorry that I tried to kill you as the Winter Soldier, but are you really gonna make me go out and _hold your hand_ in public?”

Bucky’s reaction is actually kind of funny to Steve, but he presses his lips together so he won’t laugh. Natasha had walked over to the table to grab her plate, her hair piled on top of her head in tin foil. She eyes the boys, who were just sitting in silence. Finally, she speaks up. “I suggested it.”

“Nat thinks that if we pretend to be a couple, it will ensure no one will recognize us, because no one expects Captain America to be gay. And Nat and I can’t go undercover as a couple because we’ve already been seen doing it.”

“Okay,” Bucky says cautiously, “You make a point. But Rogers, if you kiss me or _fall in love with me,_  I’m going to punch you into the ground with my vibranium arm.”

“Noted.”

The four of them eat the rest of their food in silence, mulling over their next steps. Natasha finishes her hair and cuts it to about shoulder length and naturally, it looks great on her. They call it an early night due to the mission and the drive ahead of them and everyone falls asleep quickly.

Well, all of them except Steve. He looks around the room in the low light, Natasha and Sam already fast asleep to his right. So was Bucky, but he was restless. That wasn’t new—he often had nightmares, but they were slowly getting better. Steve only shared a bed with him because Sam refused to share a bed with Bucky, wouldn’t even think about it. It wasn’t much different from the days they had to share a bed in their tiny Brooklyn apartment—Steve was just much bigger this time around. Steve studies Bucky’s features as he tosses and turns restlessly next to him. Steve knows he’s anxious about going to Hydra’s headquarters. They were diving right back into the thick of the organization that had destroyed his life and taken his mind away from him for almost a century. They could get caught, Bucky could get taken away again. Things could get awkward between them while they were playing boyfriends. He had always had a different feeling towards Bucky, but he always dismissed it because–well–that was his best friend.

For Steve, all of these feelings made it increasingly difficult to sleep. The bedside clock told him it was nearing 3:00 am, which left him without about four hours of potential sleep before they had to get up and hit the road. Poor Steve knew he was going to be exhausted in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cap, there’s two security guards at your 3 o’clock. On their way towards you.” Sam’s voice buzzes over the comms.

“Understood.” Steve takes a sip of the coffee he had gotten at the little mom and pop shop. Bucky is sitting directly across from him, his hair tied back into a perfect bun. He has a coffee of his own cupped between his hands, sweetened and caramel-flavored how he liked it. Bucky had always had a sweet tooth and couldn’t stand the bitter black coffee rations they had gotten during the war, but Steve had developed a taste for it. Steve always laughs at Bucky for hating black coffee, but he can’t help but think drinking it is pure torture.

He sees the guards coming towards them out of the corner of his eye and racks his brain for something to make them blend in with the crowd. He sets down his cup and grabbed Bucky’s gloved hands, squeezing them gently to signal for Bucky to make eye contact. Bucky understands immediately and looks up at him, locking blue with blue. Steve leans in a bit and mouths ‘laugh’. Bucky furrows his brow, but the guards searching the tables in his peripheral catches his attention. He laughs as genuinely as he could, his eyes shifting down and breaking contact with Steve’s.

He blushes just a bit when he realized how intently Steve was staring at him. It’s a look Bucky hasn’t seen from him before. His eyes shift over Bucky’s features, studying them as if it’s the first time he’s seen them. The guards keep moving and don’t seem to notice the two of them. Steve holds onto Bucky’s hands a bit longer than he should, finally letting go and grabbing his coffee.. He takes a sip awkwardly, feeling a blush creep up his face.

“Nat, are you almost into the headquarters?” He asks over the comms, trying to relieve the tension.

Natasha, only around the corner, was working on slipping into the building once all the guards have cleared the area. “There’s still one more in the building. I have eyes on him, but once he leaves I’m going to try to slip in the door.”

She was hiding in a little crevice that was largely hidden from public view and, so far, from Lernean guards as well. She watches the door intently, waiting for the last guard to come out. Another guard was headed in her direction, but Sam spots him. “Nat, one approaching your location from the north.”

Just as the guard walks by and peers down the slim hallway, she manages to jump up onto a ledge where she isn’t visible. The guard continues, rounding the corner. The door to the headquarters opens shortly thereafter, the last guard exiting.

Natasha takes off at a sprint and leaps off the ledge, landing on the roof of the headquarters. She locates the roof access stairs and makes her way inside. “I’m inside, boys.”

Steve doodles absently on his napkin with a pen that was left at their table. Bucky watches intently as he notices Steve is actually drawing him in profile. He takes a long drink from his overly sweetened coffee, marveling again at how talented Steve was. He knows that he’s always been Steve’s favorite subject, growing up with an apartment full of sketches, paintings, and half-finished pieces of Bucky strewn around.

“There’s two more guards coming up on you, Cap. They seem to be getting suspicious.” It’s Sam’s voice buzzing over the comms once again.

Steve nods and looks up. “Buck, let’s move.”

He holds out his hand for Bucky to grab, relaxing into his grip as he takes it. They leave their little table, doing their best to avoid the guards. They notice five more as they leave: two coming down the stairs, two coming in on their nine, and the last coming in on their three o’clock. Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand tighter and pulls him into a little shop. The guards one of the guards seems to notice their frantic manner and bee-lined straight for the shop.

Bucky looks around, spotting a clothing rack to stand behind. The guard enters after them, scanning the room presumably for the two of them. Bucky wasn’t sure if the guard had an idea of who they were or if they were just looking for people who might be causing trouble, but he wasn’t too keen on finding out either way. The guard heads their way and Bucky finds himself in a situation that sets old nerves aflame—he’s cornered. He has to think, and fast.

He grabs Steve by the waist, his other hand cradling the back of Steve’s head. He kisses him before Steve can even react, not missing the way Steve goes rigid against his lips He keeps their position until he hears the guard passing by them, pulling back slowly to see the dumbest look on Steve’s face.

”C’mon Rogers, we need to go.”

“Why did you- uh- I- ” Steve doesn’t get to finish his ramblings, Bucky cutting him off by pulling him out of the shop and onto the main strip.

”Natasha, how is it going?” Bucky asks, one finger pressed to the device in his ear.

“Extraction of files at 86%.” She shoots back.

Bucky glances back at Steve, who still looked entirely shell-shocked. “Steve, don’t ever tell anyone about that.”

He shakes his head in response, “I won’t. But why did you do it?”

“Well, you told me the story about you and Nat back when I was the Winter Soldier when you went undercover for a hot second, and it worked for you guys. There was no way out of there; he was definitely going to see us and I figured a gay couple would make him uncomfortable enough to look right past us. It was honestly the only thing I could think of in the moment.”

Steve nods, trying not to think about the way his stomach flipped when Bucky kissed him. But that’s just ridiculous—Buck is his _best friend,_ not someone he’s interested in. Steve isn’t gay either. Well, at least he doesn’t think he is.

Natasha breaks his concentration, her voice coming through the comms. “Extraction finished, leaving the building. Sam, come pick me up.”

”On my way.”

Steve and Bucky watch as Sam flies over the buildings to grab Natasha from the roof. They headed back to the car to find a new hotel and go through Bucky’s files.

 

* * *

 

Natasha always dealt with encrypted files and information and tonight is no different, spread out on her bed as she goes through every file relating to James Buchanan Barnes and/or the Winter Soldier. Bucky sits on his own bed, bouncing his leg nervously. He knows that Shuri had removed all his triggers in Wakanda, but something still makes him anxious. They could always catch him and fuck him up all over again.

“Steve,” Natasha breaks through the silence, her voice low and very serious. “They have pictures of you and Bucky in Wakanda, from when Shuri was working on him in cryo. There’s pictures of the four of us in hotels. There’s even field notes that state what we were doing from about three months ago.”

Steve walks over and looks at the files on the screen. “That’s impossible. How are they tracking us? There’s no way it’s just the guards at the outlets.”

“I’m afraid you’re right. There’s an address at the top; it’s in New York. I think that may be where their true headquarters are.”

“What do we do?” Bucky’s voice cuts in, shakier than normal.

Steve looks at him with a soft expression that’s reserved only for Bucky. “We’re not letting Hydra capture you, so the only thing we can do is infiltrate and take them down.”

Sam pipes up. “If we’re going to do that I need food and a good night's rest first. Nat, do you want to come get food with me?”

She shuts the laptop, nodding and grabbing the keys to the car. Bucky and Steve relay their orders and watch as Sam and Nat waltz out the door after a brief goodbye. It’s silent for the first ten minutes, Bucky fidgeting on the bed and refusing to look up while Steve studies his face, trying not to let him know that he was staring.

Finally, Bucky speaks up. “Your drawing, at the cafe, was really good.”

His voice was so low that Steve barely hears him. The same blush from earlier that day comes creeping back up his neck. Bucky finally looks up at him and their eyes lock. Steve could feel his blush deepening, spreading high on his cheeks now. Bucky’s hair was still up in a bun, but some tendrils had come loose and were now hanging around his face. Steve can’t help but think Bucky looks absolutely beautiful like this, all pretty face and bright pink lips. He’s still unable to say anything, but he catches himself thinking about how he just wanted to feel those lips on his again.

Maybe he  _is_ gay. But is he? He had been attracted to many girls before and he loved the way they felt against him. Bucky, though, just looks so pretty, his lips soft and luscious—something he now knows from experience. Steve feels a twist in his abdomen at the thought of their kiss from earlier. Bucky notices Steve looking deep in thought, his face twisting with confusion. Before he could get anything out, Steve speaks.

“Uh, thanks, Buck.” He manages.

Bucky nods but the interaction had already taken an awkward turn. Steve had to do something.

“So, how was the kiss?” Steve blurts out.

 _Very smooth, Steve,_  he says to himself. Bucky looks taken aback. He quickly collects himself, laughing a bit. “What?”

“That was, uh, my first kiss since Natasha, back when we were trying to find you. When I kissed her, she asked if it was my first one since 1945, so I assume that means it was bad.” He frowns a little.

Bucky now laughs loudly causing Steve’s frown to deepen.

“Actually, your lips are a lot softer than I expected. But you just kind of froze and it was more like a peck than a real kiss so I don’t think I can really give you an opinion.”

 _Do you want to?_ Steve thinks. Oh, how he just wants to kiss him again; he can’t stop thinking about it. He can’t understand why. The pull in his stomach doesn’t leave him alone as his mind creates images of Bucky with his fingers gripping blond hair as they kiss like their lives depend on it. Steve could feel his heart flutter in his chest. Bucky truly makes him feel like a sixteen year old kid in Brooklyn.

Bucky looks at him again and he feels frozen in time. Maybe he was leaning in now. He can’t tell. Was Bucky leaning in? Was he imagining everything? His head began to spin, and now he is positive their faces are closer. His breathing hitches as their noses touch, and just as he began to tilt his head- the door swings open.

The two of them spring apart immediately in an almost-comical jump. Steve immediately gets to his feet as Nat and Sam come inside with bags of greasy fast food they probably shouldn’t be eating. Both Steve and Bucky have deep flushes across their cheeks, their attempts at hiding it in the tiny room entirely futile.

“You two okay?” Sam laughs.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, of course.” Bucky stands up and grabs the bag of food meant for him. He sits back down on the bed, shifting his eyes to Steve nervously and immediately looking away. Steve can’t look at Bucky, his face still bright red.

Natasha smiles at Steve, almost as if she knows.

 

* * *

 

That night they sleep in the same arrangement: Nat and Sam in the same bed, back to back, and Steve and Bucky together. This time though, both of them are awake. Sam snores lightly in the background and Natasha had been asleep for a while. Bucky rolls over suddenly and looks at Steve in the low light.

“Do you think we can take them down, Steve?” His voice soft, vulnerable.

Steve adjusts himself to look at Bucky. “We can and we will. I’m not gonna let them get you again, Buck.”

Bucky goes quiet again. He’s scared, Steve knows, and the only comfort Bucky needs is Steve’s. Back before the war, Steve was the one who latched onto Bucky when he was scared, but now it seems the roles have been reversed. His hand brushes across Steve’s cheek. Steve’s hand reaches up to hold it there, taking in the feel of his skin.

”I’m scared, Stevie.”

“I promise, I’m going to protect you.”

Bucky smiles at him, “I know.”

They lay like that for a minute, with Bucky’s hand on Steve’s cheek. He was starting to think about how pretty Bucky was again, even in the dim moonlight that filtered through the curtains. Bucky began to roll onto his back, but Steve grabs his shoulder and stops him.

“Wait.”

He leans in, cautiously, so Bucky could tell him to stop if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t tell Steve to stop. So Steve keeps going, pushing Bucky’s hair out of his face and tilting his head just right. Then, their lips press together once again.

Steve swears this feels better than the first kiss, now that he knows that he wants this time and is ready for it. They stay with their lips just pressed together for a minute before Bucky’s part, Steve following suit. He melts into Bucky’s touch, their lips moved in sync before getting sloppier and more frantic. Suddenly, it becomes less ‘butterflies in my stomach’ and more like ‘I’m so hungry for you’. Their kisses become hungrier and hungrier, teeth nipping and occasionally clashing, but they don’t care. They kiss like their lives depended on it. With every kiss, they only wanted more and more.

Bucky pulls back, slightly breathless. “I was really worried you’d hate me for kissing you, but I’ve wanted to do that since we were 17.”

Steve laughs. “I was 16. You were 17.”

Bucky pushes him onto his back and swings his leg over Steve’s hips, reconnecting their lips. Both hands of his hands come up to cup Steve’s cheeks as he kisses him desperately; as if he could never get enough. He loves the taste of Steve. He leans back, feeling something pressing into his ass. He makes a questioning noise, even though he knows exactly what it is. Steve turns red, even though Bucky can’t _see_ it in the dark, he knows.

“Maybe we should, uh, try to sleep now,” Steve mutters. “We have a big day ahead of us.”


End file.
